


It's a secret smile (Dean/Sam; ficlet)

by Nina36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 1, pining!Sam!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina36/pseuds/Nina36





	It's a secret smile (Dean/Sam; ficlet)

  
  
It’s a secret smile…one he uses for Dean only, maybe because he’s the only person who’s able to make him smile like that. It’s a rainy afternoon spent in the backseat of the Impala, reading comics, debating, fighting and laughing about who’s the better super hero whether Batman or Superman.

 

_Dude, no way! Batman is way cooler than Superman…_

It’s a smile he feel deep down his soul, sometimes, when he wonders when things got so complicated, when heartbreak and passion and shame and pride have become so closely intertwined.

It’s a smile he smiles when he feels Dean’s stare on him: warm, firm…familiar. It’s a smile borne out of frustration and fondness…when the only thing he wants is to throttle Dean or kiss him or both.

It’s miles upon miles with old mullet rock tapes playing in the background and the road around them going by, as Dean talks about the case, tries to convince him to get some freaking sleep by being his usual not so subtle self.

It’s a smile that feels strange on his lips…sometimes, at night, in the dark, when he can hear Dean’s breath in the room, when the world begins and ends, once again, with Dean.

It’s the exhilaration after a hunt, adrenaline flowing in his veins, his life at Stanford far, so far away, like a dream, like a game of make believe. It’s knowing Dean has his back, the feeling he had missed to be able to trust someone implicitly.

It’s old and new feelings, things half forgotten that he can’t ignore any longer.

Sam smiles, even if his heart still bleeds for Jessica, even if fire burns inside of him, hungry for revenge. He smiles at Dean, sometimes without even realizing it…and for a moment everything is alright…for a moment he believes things will get better, because his big brother is there, with him…because he’s complete, again.

He believes.


End file.
